Trust Your Instincts
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: Beyal and Bren appear to be at odds and Jinja is determined to find out why. What she discovers, however, is not what she had thought it would be. (Entry for MCC) (Beyal/BREN) *oneshot*


**A/N: So this is contribution to the Monsuno Wring competition being held by the anime kitty. It is Bren/Beyal and things get a little hot and heavy towards the end, just a warning.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bren gave a heavy sigh and fell onto his sleeping bag. He laid his head down, sighing once more, and looked out across the small camp they had made. His eyes were immediately drawn to the small figure of a certain sleeping monk.

He, Beyal and Jinja were the only ones in camp as Chase and Dax had gone to find more fire wood. He was glad for the silence; it gave him time to think.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Jinja let herself fall beside him, startling him.

"Nothing!" Bren replied, a little too quickly.

"Oh come-on Bren, I've known you for years and I can tell when something is bothering you. You've been in this mopey mood for days. And if you don't then me what's wrong then I'll have to beat it out of you!" She raised her fist mockingly and Bren gave an over exaggerated flinch in reply.

The two were silent for a minute, and Jinja thought she might just have to beat the answer out of him, when he stared speaking.

"It's just; I have this heavy feeling in my chest, like a constant ache. Except it's not really bad, I mean it hurts, but in a good way, you know."

He sighed and looked to Jinja who nodded her head - whether she was urging him to continue or agreeing he didn't know, but he decided to continue anyway.

"And I really wanna talk to…but my words they won't come out. It's like they get stuck and all muddled up."

Jinja was listening intently as Bren talked, a theory forming in her mind.

"Who is it?" She asked quietly.

Bren narrowed his eyes, taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it sounds to me like you got a pretty heavy crush, Breny-Boo. So who is it?"

Bren bit his lip, cautious of revealing his most heavily guarded secret. But from the way he kept glancing over at Beyal, Jinja didn't need to be told.

"Why don't you tell him the truth," She suggested lightly.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy Jinja. I can't just tell him!"

Jinja shrugged, "Why not?"

"It's not as easy as just telling him Jinja. I mean what if…what if he doesn't like me back," Bren answered. His shoulders sunk forward, his torso sagged and his face was etched with hopeless melancholy.

The feeling of utter helplessness only grew worse when he thought back to the previous night when he had returned to camp to see Jinja and Beyal sitting close, whispering to each other. He remembered to the look embarrassment on the monks face when they had been caught.

A huge smile swept over Jinja's lips, "What if I told you he did like you?"

"You're lying to make me feel better."

"No I'm not, I guarantee it Bren, Beyal likes you - a LOT!"

"Yeah and how would you know?" he asked angrily, still upset about what he had seen the previous night.

Jinja's smile somehow managed to grow wider, "Because I was having the same kind of conversation with him last night."

* * *

Jinja peered curiously at Beyal as he set up his sleeping bag for the night. He'd been acting…different these last few weeks and Jinja was determined to find out why.

Her biggest theory was that Beyal and Bren had had some kind of fight. After all they were avoiding each other like the black plague. She watched as the white haired boy threw a fugitive glance at Bren then went back to his work.

Night fell and although Chase tried to crack a few jokes, dinner was eaten in an awkward silence. By the end of the night Jinja was fed up.

"Hey Chase, why don't you take Bren and go get some fire wood?"

Chase frowned and looked over to the pile of branches and twig by the fire, "But we have more than enough-"

"I'm not asking," Jinja said head tilting in Beyal's direction.

Chase nodded, understanding what she meant. A few minutes later the two were gone. Jinja had no idea where Dax was but he wasn't in camp and that was all that mattered to her. Silently she made her way over to Beyal, plopping down next to him.

"Alright Monkfish, what's going on between you and Bren?"

Beyal sighed sadly, "There is nothing going on between Bren and I, Jinja, nothing at all."

Jinja was confused; she had been expecting some kind of angry, or at least slightly mad, response. This miserable reply was not what she thought it would be.

"Okay…but there _is_ something going on. The way the two of you are avoiding each other all the time and-"

"_He_ is the one who has been avoiding _me_," Beyal interrupted, sadness lacing his words like venom.

"I think you need to tell me the whole story Beyal." Jinja responded softly.

Beyal nodded, took a deep breath then began, "I do not know exactly when it started but Bren has been avoiding me. Whenever I ask him if he needs help or offer to do anything with him, he will refuse me. I do not understand what it is that I have done to upset him! I merely wish to be…friends."

Jinja listened thoughtfully, but something about Beyal's last word had struck her as weird. The way he had said it, it was as though, friend, wasn't enough of a word to describe what Beyal wanted.

"Beyal, do you…um…like Bren."

"Yes, Jinja I like Bren very much, he is a good friend."

Jinja sighed and resisted the urge to let her head fall into her hands, "I mean as more than a friend, Beyal. Do you like Bren as something _more_ than a friend?"

Beyal's cheeks took on a pink hue, and Jinja knew she was right.

"You know Beyal, maybe that's the reason he's avoiding you, because he like's you."

Beyal gave her the most confused look, head titled t one side, eyes narrowed and forehead wrinkled thoughtfully, "But Jinja, that does not make any sense. Why would Bren avoid me if he likes me?"

Jinja gave a little laugh, "Because Bren prefers to hide from his feelings rather than admit them."

Beyal was silent after that, clearly thinking through what Jinja had just said. For her the silence was painfully awkward. She searched for something else to say, some advice to give.

There was a crunching at the edge of camp as Chase and Bren returned, arms laden with sticks and twigs.

Beyal's eye went wide as he stood to move away from Jinja. Before he could Jinja grabbed his arm on impulse and whispered in his ear, "Just do what your instincts tell you to, okay Beyal."

With that she let go, looking up in time to see a moment of hurt flashing across Bren's face. Beyal had his back turned to the other boy as he got into his sleeping bag. Bren turned away to, making his way to the opposite side of camp and sinking into his own sleeping bag.

Jinja sighed and made her way to her bed, glad to get some sleep. She closed her eyes and could hear Chase getting into his sleeping bag to. Just as she began to fall asleep she heard Dax returned. After that, there was nothing but silence and an uncomfortable tension hanging in the air.

* * *

"So that's what you two were doing!" Bren exclaimed happily, relieved that Beyal and Jinja had not been doing what he thought they had.

"Yes you dummy."

Bren was silent for a moment, mulling over everything Jinja had just told him. He glanced over at Beyal, whose small body was rising and falling slowly as he slept. Bren couldn't help the cheesy grin that flew across his face.

"He likes me!? Really?" He turned to Jinja, feeling the need to confirm it one more time.

"Yes!" She laughed, sharing his smile, "Now let's get some sleep, it's pretty late and you're gonna have a big day tomorrow."

Bren was still grinning, as though he was unable to wipe the smile from his face, "How could I sleep now Jinja, I'm way too excited!"

She giggled and hit him over the back of his head lightly, "Seriously Bren, you need to sleep and so do I."

He opened his mouth as if to argue but a yawn cut in between his words. Jinja raised an eye brow as if to say, 'I told you so'.

Bren sighed and shifted, lying down and wrapping himself in his blankets. Jinja moved of his bed and settled in her own.

Bren gave a contented sigh, glancing at Beyal one last time before closing his eyes, head filled with thoughts of Beyal and all the possibilities tomorrow might bring.

* * *

Tomorrow arrived and with it came fresh excitement.

However in a team with three other people it can be pretty hard to find a quiet place to sit down and talk. Every time Bren tried to approach Beyal and talk to him someone interrupted.

At first it was Dax, trying to start an argument. Then it was Chase, making him do chores. After that it was Charlemagne and her goons looking for a fight.

By the end of the day Bren was exhausted and still hadn't had a chance to talk to Beyal. His spirits were low and his mood was bad.

"We're going to need some fire wood for tonight. Would you mind B?"

Bren was about to give him some snarky reply about how Chase was 'big enough and ugly enough to do it himself' but Beyal interrupted him.

"I shall go Chase, Bren looks tired."

Bren was touched by Byeal's concern and hoped that he wasn't blushing. He was about to fall onto his sleeping bag when Jinja elbowed his ribs.

"Go with him. Talk to him."

Bren winced but nodded, this was probably the best opportunity he was going to get.

"It's okay Beyal, I'm not that tired. I can help you if you want."

Dax raised an eyebrow, "What the heck glasses, you've been complaining all day, why the sudden change in-"

Before he could finish Chase clamped his hand over Dax's mouth, shushing him.

"Thank you Bren," Beyal replied quietly before turning and walking into the forest.

Bren paused and took a deep breath before following, Jinja giving him a thumbs up as he left.

"What the crag was that all about little Suno?"

"Bren and Beyal will explain later Dax. It's not my place to tell."

Dax raised his brow higher, "Explain WHAT?!"

Jinja giggled as she set up her bed, "Don't worry Dax, you'll see tomorrow."

Dax grumbled but promptly dropped the subject when it was clear he wasn't going to get anything out of those two.

* * *

Bren hurried to catch up with Beyal who was collecting fire wood quietly.

Bren licked his lips and decided to try and start a conversation, "It's uh…nice night isn't it?" Bren clamped his mouth shut, wanting to die. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Yes it is, very beautiful."

…

Silence

…

"So um, I was talking to Jinja…"

"I also have talked to Jinja…"

"She said that….uh…well…I"

Bren turned away, mentally smacking himself over and over because of how dumb he sounded. Because he was so busy mentally abusing himself for his own stupidity he missed Beyal's quick movements. The white hair boy dropped the small pile of sticks he was carrying and stood behind Bren.

Bren was woken from his thoughts by Beyal's hands gripping his shoulders and pushing him up against a tree. Before he had a chance to ask what he was doing Beyal was pressing his lips to Bren's and Bren was melting into the other boy's body.

Beyal was practically holding him up and rather absentmindedly Bren realized how strong he was. Bren was surprised at how furious Beyal's kisses were. He was even more, pleasantly, surprised when Beyal bit lightly at his lips.

Bren gasped and while his mouth was open Beyal snuck his tongue in, probing and exploring what he had waited so long for. Bren couldn't help the small moan that escaped his barley parted lips. He pulled away, shocked and embarrassed.

"I…What are you doing?"

Beyal's eyes narrowed with confusion and hurt, "I am kissing you…is this not what you wanted?"

Bren stood a little straighter, "Well yeah but…it was sudden, that's all. I mean, come on Beyal, you don't exactly seem like the type…to be so, you know, forward."

Beyal gave a small grin, licking his lips, "Jinja told me to 'do what my instincts tell me'," He blushed

Bren laughed, "And your instincts told you to kiss me?"

"Yes."

Bren bit his lip, "What are your instincts telling you now."

Beyal grinned, licking his lips again, "To kiss you some more."

"Funny, my instincts are saying the same thing."

Bren leaned in and Beyal pressed his lips to his, somewhat more gracefully this time. They pressed their bodies against each other, lips locked firmly together. Bren hands reached up to tangled themselves in Beyal's hair. While Beyal showed as little more of his 'less innocent' side by reaching his hands downwards, trailing them down Bren's stomach, stopping at his pelvis.

Bren shivered with every touch, hands tightening in Beyal's hair causing him to gasp. Bren pulled his mouth away From Beyal's and placed it on his neck instead, biting and kissing his way down his neck. Beyal leaned back as Bren kissed. But he leaned back to far and the two fell.

It didn't faze either of them though, as they continued to kiss, bodies entangled with each other. Beyal was lying underneath Bren as he continued to kiss his way down Beyal's neck, undoing his shirt with deftness he didn't know he had. Beyal was helping, tossing aside his massive coat and pulling Bren's shirt off. Bren made his way to Beyal's navel, Beyal panting with the lust of waiting months for Bren. Bren to could feel his excitement grow with every second, every time he thought of Beyal he had never imagined this…well maybe once or twice. Frankly it was a lot better in practice.

* * *

It was at this time that Jinja decided she had seen enough, more than enough. She crept back to camp and snuck into her sleeping bag, grinning at a job well down and looking forward to teasing Bren tomorrow.

Dax however, didn't think he would ever be able to sleep again. After he had seen Jinja sneaking out he decided to follow her. As it turned out this was a very bad idea on his behalf. He pulled his beanie over his eyes, peaking out every now and then to make sure what he saw was real.

With a sinking feeling in his stomach he tiptoed back to camp, knowing there was no way he was going to sleep. A few hours later he heard two sets of footsteps padding through camp. When he was sure no one was looking he sat up, almost groaning at what he saw.

Bren and Beyal were squished into one sleeping bag, sleeping peacefully together. Dax couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips, now that they weren't all hot and heavy the two looked kinda cute together. With a sigh he lay down and closed his eyes. Boy was tomorrow going to be awkward…

**A/N: It want leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time~**


End file.
